Head Out! Episode 23
With Serenity ultimately forcing Wolf to miss his only chance to look for Wolfgang and Samantha, Wolf must go through a blizzard... Question is... How? Wolf) Ugh... Serenity...REALLY! Serenity) What? Wolf) MY ONE CHANCE BEFORE THE BLIZZARD AND YOU KEEP ME HERE! Serenity) I CAN'T JUST LOSE YOU TOO! Wolf) How many times have I been close to or have died? Serenity) At least 5, by now =/ Wolf) Yeah! Serenity) And you have been lucky each time! Wolf) AND YOU KNOW WHY? BECAUSE I DON'T GIVE UP AND I CARE FOR EVERYONE I KNOW! Serenity) ... Wolf) AND IF THEY'RE OUT THERE WALKING, THEY'LL DIE WITHOUT HELP! WHERE I COULD HAVE BEEN! I WOULD REGRET NOT HELPING! Serenity) Well obviously there is no one here, but you, me, and our 5 children... No one can help you! Wolf) You do remember a few people are here... As in Team Inferno members -_-''' '''Serenity) Forget about them! Wolf) O_O YOU NEED A CHILL PILL! JUST SIT DOWN, MAYBE GO TO SLEEP, AND THINK ABOUT THIS... I'll wait until you decide about what's right... Okay? Serenity) FINE! ( Serenity opens the door to her room and walks in, slamming the door ) Wolf) Okay... Nintendocan) You're going now, aren't you? Wolf) Yeah... Nintendocan) So you're leaving your wife... Wolf) I need to get out there and try to find them, so yeah... Skyeroid) Wolf... I'm coming with you! Cyclone Wolfie) I've been your partner for 15 years, so of you know my answer! Wolf) =D Nintendocan) Need me and Roxanoid? Wolf) You're the leader of your team though... Nintendocan) PM82 is the co-leader anyways... Wolf) And sure, you can tag along... Nintendocan) Yes! Wolf) But you'll be the one burning the snow... So you're doing the most work... Nintendocan) OKAY! ( Wolf and Nintendocan head out with snow gear on ) ( Meanwhile, over where Wolfgang is ) Samantha) Okay... Blizzard... How do you spell that? Wolfgang) B-L-I-Z-Z-A-R-D Samantha) Good... Give me a sentence... Wolfgang) The blizzard outside is cold, snowy, hard, snowy, cold, and snowy! Samantha) Okay... The blizzard out there is what you said though =/ ''' '''Wolfgang) Okay! Samantha) Okay... Spell Family... Wolfgang) F-A-M-I-L-Y Samantha) Good, now a sentence... Wolfgang) My family is nice. Samantha) Okay... Next word is love... Wolfgang) Love? L-O-V-E? Samantha) Yes! Sentence? Wolfgang) What is love? Samantha) Love is when you have a bond with someone, who you would want to protect... Wolfgang) Okay... Samantha) Okay... Next word is kiss... Wolfgang) K-I-S-S? Samantha) Okay... Sentence? Wolfgang) What is kiss? What does it look like? ( Samantha, in head, Yes! The one question, I was looking for! ) Samantha) Well... I don't know how to explain it... but... ( Samantha kisses Wolfgang, on his lips ) Samantha) That's what it looks like... Wolfgang) O_O That's what it is! Samantha) Yeah... Speaker) CALLING EVERYONE TO THE BATTLEFIELD! PLEASE GO THERE! http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Coming_Trouble!_Episode_24 Grade of Ep.23? F D C B A S Category:Wolf Story 3 Category:Serenity Category:Wolf Category:Wolfgang Category:Samantha Category:Nintendocan Category:Skyeroid Category:Cyclone Wolfie Category:Roxanoid Category:Pyrusmaster82